Alluring Secret-White Vow
by Spica M
Summary: Y el sombrero puso a Riddle en Griffindor. Todos los aspectos a considerar de este nuevo rumbo en la vida de Tom. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.R. y los personajes sin nombre son mios.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro __"First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Alluring Secret-White Vow**

En medio de la noche oscura y fría de Escocia, la luna brillaba en su cuarto creciente que era copiado en el techo de una gran sala iluminada con velas flotantes cuya luz era testigo de los cientos muchachos con capas negras que estaban en una fila esperando con emoción lo que aquel trozo de tela mágico diga respecto a sus casas en aquel hermoso castillo conocido como el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

—Riddle, Tom

Se escuchó la voz de un adulto resonando en el gran comedor y una pequeña figura entre la fila de capas negras, caminaba despacio, elegante y orgulloso hacia el banquillo y el sombrero que esperaba una nueva mente para seleccionar.

Con nervios, decisión y una gran determinación de ser el mejor, el niño se sentó en el banquillo y su vista se vio opacada por el gran sombrero que lo cubría.

_Interesante_

_¿Qué tiene de interesante mi mente? ¿Vas a decir algo?_

_No revelo secretos de los estudiantes, pero te diré que por derecho puedes ir a una casa y parece ser que es la mejor para ti, pero creo que lo mejor para todos es intentar en otra casa…_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Digo que debes estar en…_

— ¡Griffindor!

Con la mirada asombrada de Dumbledore y un gran aplauso por parte de los Griffindor, Tom Riddle hacia su camino hacia la casa de rojo y oro mirando a sus nuevos compañeros que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Se sentó en silencio y se vio arrasado por preguntas.

"¿de dónde vienes?"

"¿eres mestizo o nacido de muggles? ¡Yo soy nacido de muggles!"

"¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?"

Sin desear responder nada realmente, quiso ignorarlos a todos, pero uno de ellos lo seguía molestando hasta que Tom tuvo que mirarlo fríamente y aun así no se callaba hasta que Tom se rindió y contesto sus preguntas y al parecer eso solo aumento la emoción del joven por lo que al final del banquete, el molesto chico declaró.

"¡Entonces somos amigos, Tom!"

Tom, exasperado, miro al muchacho nacido de muggles que estaba a su lado como mosca y luego al chico a su otro lado que estaba igual de entusiasmado y suspiró. Esto no le gusta nada.

Los primeros días fueron bastante diferentes de lo que había pensado originalmente, ese chico no se le despegaba nunca ¡era exasperante! Nunca había tenido que tratar con alguien así de molesto y estuvo cerca de atacarlo, pero habían demasiados riesgos de hacerlo.

Ese chico solo andaba con Tom, si algo le pasaba a ese chico iban a culpar a Tom y no podía permitir eso.

Hasta que otros chicos se unieron a ese grupo por que Tom era el más listo de todos, era el único que podía hacer algo contra los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin que ganaban puntos todo el tiempo.

Tom era el único que presentaba las tareas perfectas dentro de Griffindor, era el único que respondía las preguntas y que se ganaba puntos por eso.

Con el paso del tiempo, los demás habían venido por ayuda hacia Tom y este, con más paciencia de la que debería tener, los ayudaba a cambio de que ellos hicieran pequeños favores para él, como ayudarlo a escabullirse hacia la zona restringida de la biblioteca y entre otras cosas.

Por ejemplo, el chico nacido de muggles (cuyo nombre, Tom nunca se molestó en recordar) era útil como sujeto de experimentos en sus teorías de que los muggles no saben nada sobre el mundo mágico y tomó como su experimento temporal el entrenarlo como a una mascota.

Otro ejemplo es el chico Longbottom, el mismo chico que viene de una familia sangre pura y que casualmente es inútil en muchos aspectos de la palabra pero eso le ayudó a Tom a tener una diferente visualización de lo que debe y lo que no debe hacer un mago dependiendo de su estatus.

El último ejemplo es una chica mestiza que había sido educada en el mundo mágico y cuya forma de ver la situación es diferente.

Con los tres sujetos de experimentos, Tom pasaría un muy buen año escolar hasta que llegó el momento en el que el orfanato se veía mucho más cerca de lo que debería.

Por suerte, sus nuevos…aliados, lo habían invitado a sus casas, la confianza de los Griffindor, Tom aprendió, es mucho más flexible de lo que debería ser de algun otro estudiante de la otra casa, por lo que Tom aprovecho la invitación de Longbottom para comenzar sus planes de conquista de su casa.

El segundo año de Tom había pasado igualmente, pero con mucho más esfuerzo, se fue acercando a los estudiantes de primer y tercer año, con mucho esfuerzo y mucho tacto, había logrado al final de su segundo año tener a una gran parte de los estudiantes de Griffindor de su lado.

La mayoría de los chicos de Griffindor, Tom había pensado en su mente, son mestizos y algunos sangre pura de la luz, pero sobre todo, ellos adoran los actos estúpidos o la hipocresía de ser un buen chico.

Ese mismo año había sido una gran revelación para Tom al ver a una chica Ravenclaw pidiendo ayuda en su tarea, podría aumentar su alcance y tener a todo el colegio contra Dumbledore, eso sería una gran ayuda.

Ahora, solo era cuestión de seguir con el plan y rogar porque Dumbledore no se meta en nada.

Pero lamentablemente Dumbledore, como el jefe de su casa, se interponía mucho en sus planes.

A veces, Tom se preguntaba si no hubiera sido más fácil ser un Slytherin, con lo que Slughorn lo adora, sería más sencillo.

**~WV~**

El tercer año de Tom era una carrera de Dumbledore contra Tom en una batalla por los niños de la escuela, pero por suerte, Tom tenía la mano superior, como estudiante, podía interactuar con los estudiantes de una mejor manera que el profesor Dumbledore.

En ese mismo año, Dumbledore se volvió un maestro muy temido por los estudiante Hufflepuff por ser quienes estaban siendo más observados por Dumbledore, lo que había significado una victoria para Tom, era más fácil compadecer estudiantes que tenían confianza en uno que en un maestro que daba miedo.

En los tiempos libres de Tom, había comenzado a buscar sobre su linaje, sin embargo, había terminado en que Riddle nunca había sido un apellido de mago, pero gracias a que la biblioteca Longbottom había tenido un gran libro de linajes mágicos y el nombre Marvolo había sonado rápidamente en uno de los linajes.

El chico Longbottom había estado tan contento de que su amigo era parte del linaje antiguo de los Slytherin que había olvidado que los Slytherin eran el enemigo.

Tom había sonreído al saber eso, tenía más poder que cualquier Slytherin de Hogwarts, tenía básicamente un cuarto del colegio, con eso, podría quedarse en donde quisiera del colegio, nunca más tendría que depender de la caridad de los Longbottom y de los Diggory (un chico de Hufflepuff sangre pura que había tomado mucho cariño a Tom le había invitado a su casa).

Pero ahí estaba un problema, Slytherin quería matar a los nacidos de muggles, pero Tom descubrió que con un poco de entrenamiento, los nacidos de muggles podrían pasar como un sangre pura con los modales y costumbres necesarios.

Eso cambiaba los planes de Tom, los magos nacidos de muggles eran superiores a los muggles, porque ellos tenían magia, así que la molestia serían los muggles.

Sería un gran problema encargarse de todo, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, podría controlar a las masas, la mayoría de población eran Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, así que Tom podría controlarlos con un poco de práctica con los de arriba y como es un Griffindor, era un confiable chico que podría ganarse el ministerio.

Tom atravesó su cuarto año bastante contento por el hecho de que todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo esperado.

**~WV~**

Años después, Tom Riddle, ministro de magia, había logrado su meta de la separación total de los muggles con los magos y una completa revolución en la educación mágica de los niños nacidos de muggles y agradeció al sombrero seleccionador por colocarlo en Griffindor.

Después de todo…

¿Quién no confía en un Griffindor con apellido muggle?

* * *

Bien, debo admitir que este ha sido uno de los retos mas dificiles que he tenido, por un lado Tom es un sociopata que odia a los muggles con pasión y por otro lado, siempre está el mundo alterno en el que se vuelve bueno y todo lo demás.

Pero espero haberme metido en el personaje de Tom porque es complejo y complicado hacerlo de este modo.

El titulo se basa en la cancion de Hatsune Miku: "Alluring secret-White Vow"

El futuro fic en el que se trate a Tom en su camino original tendría el nombre de la otra cancion de la saga porque me parecia una bonita dualidad.

Gracias por leer


End file.
